The surprise
by christopheranddarren
Summary: Au. Blaine is a famous tv show host and Kurt is a famous Broadway star. Kurt decides to go on his husband's show to share a surprise with him.


"And our next guest is by far my most favorite person we've ever had on this show. He's a tony winning Broadway performer and also happens to be the love of my life. Everyone give it up for Kurt Anderson-Hummel!" I introduced before the crowd thundered with claps.

Kurt sashayed his way towards me, stopping to wave at the audience and beam at them. This caused them to go even more crazy. Kurt and I are a power couple in the celebrity world. Kurt just finished his latest show on Broadway and is now nominated for his 4th tony award. I'm currently the top rated talk show host in America. The Anderson-Hummel's was a household name and we were adored by many. Having the cutest daughter in all of America I was sure caused some of our fame also.

"Hello there Mr. Anderson. How are you?" I asked after Kurt settled in and the cheering slowly died.

"I'm good Mr. Hummel. How are you doing?" Kurt smirked at me before grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Better now that you're here admittedly. You really know how to brighten things up and I'm not just talking about your smile. I don't think I've ever gotten that loud of a cheer for any other guest." I smiled at Kurt as I tried to rack my brain for the questions I was supposed to be asking. I couldn't focus when he was giving me that smirk.

"It's probably because no other guest would be able to cause you to make a fool of yourself." Kurt smiled broadly at him before gazing into my eyes and slightly pouting his lips.

He was actually going to try to make me do something dumb. He knew that when he did that I wasn't able to focus on anything but kissing him. Now he's just playing dirty. Did he want me to start making out with him live on national television and potentially lose my job? Okay maybe getting fired is a bit extreme but it's still a possibility.

"Or it's because no other guest we've ever had on here has won 3 tony awards and is the fan favorite for the 4th. Don't you guys think he's amazing?" I decided to evert my gaze to the audience and address them instead. They all started clapping once again and stopped after Kurt waved them off.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Kurt laughed. "But personally I don't think I'm going to win it. The other nominees are crazy good. It's an honor to just be nominated along side them."

"You're crazy good too Kurt. You have to believe in yourself. You're incredibly talented and don't you ever think other wise."

"We're married. You have to say that." Kurt said but I could see the gratefulness in his eyes and the slight smile at the corners of his lips.

"No, I say it because it's true. But as much as I love talking about all the things I love about you, we have to start answering questions. We can start with submitted questions and then go on to audience questions. Are you ready?" I asked. Kurt nodded so I decided to start reading from the notecards full of questions in front of me.

"The number one asked question is what are you planning on doing now that your show ended and you have free time." I read off the first card. I thought this was pretty obvious. Did people really expect him to be doing something big again so soon? That just isn't how Kurt works.

"Honestly I'm just going to stay home. Madelyn is two now and so I really want to spend time with her. I don't want to miss out on any important things that go on in her life. And soon I'm going to be needed at home anyway so being off will be extremely helpful." Kurt answered sincerely. I knew he was looking forward to spending time with Madi but I didn't think there was anything important happening soon. Was Kurt not telling me something?

"Wait what's happening soon? Am I missing something?" I asked. I racked my brain for any details of something Kurt had mentioned but I wasn't coming up with anything.

"Oh you'll know soon honey. I promise." Kurt smirked at me. He knew I couldn't stand not being in on secrets.

"Kuuurt. Why can't you just tell me now?" I whined.

"It'll only be a little bit longer longer Blaine. You'll be fine." Kurt insisted before reaching over and grabbing the notecards out of my hands. "I'll read these. The next question is what made you fall in love with Blaine? Well honestly everything. I just liked every part about him. I loved how I could get lost in those honey eyes and how his hair was always so perfectly gelled. I loved his smile that took up his whole face when he thought about everything that made him happy. It caused even more brightness to seep into his eyes even though I didn't think that was possible. But it was also his personality. I'll never meet anyone more compassionate and sweet than him. I just realized that he was everything I ever thought of when I thought of who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. What made you fall in love with me Blaine?"

"Your courage. The way that you stood up for what you believed in and weren't going to let anyone or thing get in your way. It was also your passion. You put your soul into everything you cared about and let the emotions shine through. Not many people are able to do that. I also loved how I could look in your eyes and see everything. They are like a galaxy. Just one quick glance into them will tell me exactly what you're feeling and that's mesmerizing." I answered sincerely. Honestly there isn't a part of Kurt that I don't love and showing that was one of my favorite things to do. I wanted Kurt to know just how great he really was.

Kurt smiled at me and then proceeded to read the next question. I was too busy focusing on him to ever hear what it was or what his response was. I was focused on the way that the sides of his mouth would crinkle up cutely when he smiled and the way his eyes would light up.

This went on for the next questions five or so questions that Kurt answered. I was staring at all the little things I loved about him and was falling deeper in love by the second. I barely acknowledged the smile that I was sure was plastered on my face or the heart eyes I was giving off right now. Kurt had a way of making me not notice anything in the world but him. Besides I probably already knew the answers to the questions anyway.

"Blaine? Blaine, honey, you're dazing." Kurt said as he waved his hand on front of my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was just a tad bit distracted . But I'm with you now. I promise." I answered as I shook my head to break myself from my daze so I could pay attention to what Kurt was actually saying.

"Okay that's great. It's time for your surprise. Quinn! Come out here!" Kurt yelled. I had no idea what he was doing. What was Quinn doing here?

Quinn walked out from backstage hand in hand with Madelyn.

"Papa! Daddy!" Madi squealed as she let go of Quinn's hand and rushed over to us. She flung herself into Kurt's arms and hugged him before giving him a kiss on the nose and running around the desk to greet me.

"Hi princess!" I exclaimed as I squeezed her tight and kissed her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise daddy!" She yelled before dramatically throwing her hands in the air. I beamed at her and then noticed there was something written on her shirt. It said I'm the big sister. Wait did that mean…?

"Oh my god! Kurt! We're having another baby?" Kurt enthusiastically nodded. I jumped up out of my chair and hurried around the desk to hug him.

"Daddy, Papa, you're squishing me." Madi protested. I laughed before muttering sorry and letting go of Kurt.

"Quinn agreed to be our surrogate. Something came up with Rachel and she couldn't do it. She said she would explain later but Quinn was more than happy to volunteer." Kurt explained when he saw me glance over at Quinn.

"Thank you so much Quinn. I love you. I don't know how to ever repay you." I said as I walked over and hugged her also.

"Your happiness is enough. Besides being pregnant isn't so bad. I did okay with the first two. And I'm only planning on having one or two more myself anyway. I can handle pregnancy five times. I'm married to Puck afterall. I've handled worse things." Quinn hugged both Kurt and I again before my buzzer sounded.

"Oh well that means that we need to wrap it up since the show is over. I hope everyone enjoyed the show tonight! Tune in tomorrow to see me interview Taylor Swift. Goodnight!" I exclaimed to the audience and cameras before the curtain went down.

"Well I'm sure you had high ratings tonight." Kurt told me as he grabbed my hand to walk backstage with me. I nodded along with him as I looked at the people around me. My little family is perfect but they're just a small part of the puzzle. The rest of my family from Glee was what completed the puzzle and I couldn't be more thankful to have them in my life.


End file.
